


Les aventures de Purple Fox

by Dune_Carrez, Ophelia_Agreste, Orphimie, SaKimieNolDeph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug, Birthday, Forum French Miraculers, Fox Miraculous, French Story, Gift, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dune_Carrez/pseuds/Dune_Carrez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Agreste/pseuds/Ophelia_Agreste, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphimie/pseuds/Orphimie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaKimieNolDeph/pseuds/SaKimieNolDeph
Summary: Texte en collaboration avec SaKimieNolDeph y Ophelia-Agreste pour l'anniversaire de Fox.





	Les aventures de Purple Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purp1eFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purp1eFox/gifts).

> Il paraît qu’aujourd’hui nous avons un anniversaire à fêter. Alors en ce jour particulier, nous allons raconter une histoire spéciale, dans une réalité alternative où les super-héros de l’univers de Thomas Astruc seraient monnaie courante. Où les gens du forum vivraient à Paris et iraient au lycée ensemble.  
Nous avons donc choisi pour cette histoire un casting d’exception :
> 
> Kimie dans le rôle de Marinette Dupain-Cheng ;  
Orphée dans le rôle d’Adrien Agreste ;  
Kiity dans le rôle de Nino Lahiffe ;  
Moth dans le rôle de Gabriel Agreste ;  
Mindell dans le rôle de Maître Fu ;  
Lola dans le rôle de Tikki ;  
Benjamin dans le rôle de Plagg ;  
Dune dans le rôle de Trixx ;  
Buna dans le rôle de Nooroo ;  
Liiu dans le rôle de Wayzz ;  
Aelig dans le rôle de Nathalie Sancoeur ;  
Flyh dans le rôle de Chloé ;  
LL dans le rôle de Sabrina ;  
Merri dans le rôle d’Alix ;  
Maxilag dans le rôle de Kim ;  
Cori dans le rôle de Nathaniel ;  
Lolo dans le rôle de Rose ;
> 
> Et enfin toi, Fox, dans le rôle d’Alya Césaire ou devrions-nous dire Rena Rouge.
> 
> Parce que sur le forum tu es un peu notre super-héros de la correction, des devoirs et de la motivation. Parce qu’on t’aime. Joyeux anniversaire Foxy.

La jeune femme entra dans la salle, un paquet de feuilles sous le bras. Les élèves parlaient avec entrain, se racontant sûrement leurs projets du week-end en ce vendredi après-midi. Elle posa ses documents sur le bureau avec délicatesse avant de regarder distraitement sa montre. Il restait cinq minutes avant le début du cours, elle se permit donc de s’asseoir et observa ses élèves avec bienveillance.

Au premier rang sur sa droite se trouvaient Ophélia Agreste et Kathrynia Lahiffe qui rigolaient. Ophélia était la fille prodigue du célèbre styliste Mathias Agreste. Elle jonglait entre le lycée, les cours de piano et de chinois, et les séances photos. Malgré cela, elle restait une adolescente joviale, à l’écoute de ses camarades, avec un besoin d’affection qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de madame Bustier. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et de jolis yeux noisette, et avec ses pommettes hautes et son sourire timide, elle faisait battre le cœur de bien des garçons.

À sa gauche, Kathrynia lui montrait des vidéos sur son téléphone. Mordue de cinéma, la jeune fille ne cessait de créer des courts métrages et de faire des montages qu’elle partageait avec ses amis, qui s’extasiaient devant la qualité de son travail. Bien que plus petite que sa camarade, elle ne passait pas inaperçue avec son carré rouge et son béret qui ne la quittaient jamais et, lorsqu’elle braquait ses yeux sombres sur ses camarades, personne ne venait s’amuser à lui dire un mot de travers. Du moins presque personne.

Le garçon dans son dos ne se gênait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Plus grand que la plupart des élèves de la classe, Guillaume Césaire possédait de longs cheveux bruns et un franc-parler bien à lui. Ses yeux bruns balayaient la salle du regard en attendant sa voisine, Delphine Dupain-Cheng, qui serait sûrement en retard comme à l’accoutumée, pendant qu’il s’amusait à résoudre, à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante, le Rubik’s Cube qu’il emportait partout avec lui. Pour le plus grand plaisir de leur professeur, le jeune homme voulait devenir enseignant également, mais de mathématiques, et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il s'épanouirait dans cette profession, car il aidait toujours ses camarades avec plaisir.

Derrière lui, penchée sur sa feuille, Natacha, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, dessinait avec acharnement, noircissant sa page de différents personnages pendant que Candice, une brune, soupirait le regard fixé au loin, sûrement perdue dans des pensées romantiques.

Sur la rangée de gauche, Maxime, un garçon brun, racontait ses exploits en sport à sa voisine Merine, une jolie brune à l'accent du Nord bien marqué, qui l'écoutait avec bien peu d'attention, ce que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à remarquer. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment avant que le jeune garçon ne s’excuse sous le regard victorieux de sa camarade.

Au premier rang sur la gauche, Corentin Bourgeois, le fils du maire de Paris, parlait inlassablement ne laissant pas à sa voisine Laure, une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux châtains, le temps d’en placer une. Le reste de la classe attendait calmement que le cours commence.

La professeur regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre puis se leva, prête à démarrer son cours, quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas sur une demoiselle au carré brun, le souffle court.

— Bonjour Delphine, pile à l’heure aujourd’hui.

La jeune Dupain-Cheng était une élève pétillante, altruiste et créative. Fille de boulangers, elle amenait régulièrement des pâtisseries à ses amis qui ne refusaient jamais une petite douceur de la plus célèbre boulangerie de Paris. Il n’était pas rare de la voir croquer sur le carnet qui ne la quittait jamais, dessinant toutes les tenues possibles et inimaginables qui prenaient vie dans son esprit. Mais sa plus grande occupation consistait à poser un air rêveur sur la douce Ophélia, la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à disparaître dans les situations dangereuses et son impressionnante accumulation de retard, on pouvait compter sur elle en toutes circonstances. La demoiselle entra et se hâta de rejoindre sa place, sous les moqueries de Corentin. Guillaume posa une main amicale sur son épaule tout en lançant un regard perçant au fils du maire, qui se tut. Delphine soupira avant de rougir violemment en voyant Ophélia la regarder avec chaleur.

— N’écoute pas Corentin, il ne sait juste pas comment s’occuper.

L’Eurasienne se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, ne faisant pas confiance à sa langue pour sortir une phrase grammaticalement correcte et compréhensible. La classe retrouva son calme et madame Bustier put enfin démarrer son cours.

*******

Les cours enfin achevés, c’est une Delphine fatiguée qui circulait dans les rues de Paris. Elle était parvenue par miracle à se défaire de la surveillance de Guillaume, qui, avec ses petites habitudes, aurait été un témoin beaucoup trop... embêtant.

— Oh Lolla, je m’en veux quand même de lui avoir menti, se confia-t-elle en passant une main devant ses yeux.

— C’est pour la bonne cause, Delphine. Dis-toi que lui aussi, il a dû te mentir, hier.

La Franco-Chinoise soupira. Ce n’était pas un argument, mais plutôt une excuse que lui livrait sa chère kwami. La brunette lui caressa discrètement la tête, dans sa sacoche, et poursuivit son chemin. Ce fut seulement une fois arrivée devant une porte mystérieuse que la jeune fille laissa la petite créature à pois noirs sortir, puis traverser le bois.

— Entre, Delphine, lui dit une voix accueillante de l’autre côté.

La concernée sourit et tourna la poignée.

— Je suis de retour, Maître Mindell.

Maître Mindell était une femme au regard bienveillant, qui inspirait la paix. Ses cheveux, bruns et ondulés, retombaient sur ses épaules recouvertes par un pull de laine blanche. La jeune femme, parce qu’elle avait l’air plutôt jeune et que son âge était inconnu de tous, invita la fille de boulangers à s'asseoir en face d’elle, alors qu’elle lui servait déjà une bonne tasse de thé. Son kwami, Liiu, sortit de derrière le dos de sa propriétaire et virevolta jusqu’à Delphine.

— HELLO MOTHERFUCKER ! salua la petite créature de manière très, voire trop, énergique.

Oui, cette kwami, très différente de sa tendre et douce Lolla était... très expressive.

Sans ménager son geste, Maître Mindell attrapa la dénommée Liiu pour la tirer en arrière. Elle avait tout bonnement abandonné la morale verbale pour raisonner la tortue et s’était résolue à ce type d’agissement pour éviter que Delphine soit plus choquée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

La jeune Dupain-Cheng, un sourire complètement forcé sur le visage, répondit :

— Ah. Ah. Ravie de te revoir. Aussi.

Lolla tapota alors la tête de sa porteuse avec compassion. L’attitude de Liiu, qui pourtant était adorable, pouvait perturber au premier abord, surtout avec une apparence aussi adoucissante et mignonne que la sienne.

La grande gardienne se racla la gorge avant de recentrer la conversation :

— Comme promis, tu es de retour, ma chère Ladybug.

Delphine, interpellée, se donna des petites gifles avant de répondre :

— Évidemment, c’est ce que nous avions convenu.

Maître Mindell sourit. Elle savait que Delphine était le genre de personne à tenir parole mais qu’elle aurait très bien pu oublier par son étourderie.

— Alors, ce nouveau héros ? demanda la jeune femme.

— En trois mots : agaçant, borné, mais parfait, dit-elle d’un trait, en comptant sur ses doigts. Agaçant, parce qu’il n’a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur nos agissements et de remettre en question les plans. Borné, parce qu'entêté comme il est, il a contre-argumenté à chaque fois qu’on lui expliquait quelque chose ou qu’on donnait des hypothèses sur les pouvoirs du super-vilain. Mais parfait, parce que malgré ses doutes, il nous a fait confiance et s’est totalement investi dans la mission.

Sur ces derniers mots, Delphine ne put réprimer un petit rire. Elle savait parfaitement comment la mission allait se dérouler et les complications que son choix pouvait engendrer, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Guillaume était vraiment digne de confiance.

— C’est un bon compagnon que tu nous as déniché alors, nota la grande gardienne entre deux gorgées de thé. Il saura garder le secret ?

— Il n’y a pas plus sûr que lui. Je me sentais presque ridicule en le lui précisant.

— Bien.

Mais maître Mindell n’était pas tout à fait rassurée. Elle n’avait pas encore décrypté les deux tiers du livre sacré qu’elle avait dû libérer dans la nature un autre Miraculous. Encore un.

Voyant le visage de sa porteuse se crisper, Liiu ne put se retenir de détendre l’atmosphère :

— KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE !

Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien, puisque des petits cœurs de fangirl apparurent dans les yeux de sa maîtresse.

En même temps, rares étaient les personnes à ne pas aimer le Klance.

Mais cela ne durera pas si longtemps.

— Liiiiuuuu... dit alors maître Mindell, après avoir récupéré son sérieux, enveloppée d’une sorte d’aura maléfique.

— Lov u bb. rit la petite créature.

C’est alors que la voix de la raison intervint.

— Et si on parlait de l’akumatisation en elle-même ? suggéra Lolla.

Retrouvent un semblant de sérieux, la jeune femme et sa tortue se turent et invitèrent Delphine à commencer ses explications.

— Alors. Ce sont les frères d’un ami à moi qui se sont fait akumatiser. Mon ami en question  
avait été particulièrement strict avec eux et... je suppose que la frustration les a rendus  
vulnérables au Papillon.

— Tu étais donc sur place ? demanda sa supérieure.

— Oui, je devais passer la soirée là-bas. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! s’empressa d’ajouter la brune. Mon absence est passée inaperçu avec tous ces Sapotis.

— Bien.

Évidemment, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle la « disparition de Delphine Dupain-Cheng » n’avait pas été notifiée : son « ami » n’était autre que le nouvel héros.

Mais cela, la jeune fille se gardait bien de le dire. Elle remballa ses affaires, salua Maître Mindell et Liiu avant de s’en aller, une bien meilleure occupation en vue : dormir.

*******

Le lendemain matin, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se levaient sur Paris, une demoiselle était encore allongée dans son lit. Cela faisait pourtant un bon quart d'heure qu’Adeline lui demandait sans cesse de se lever, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Malgré tout le travail et toute la pression qu'elle avait sur le dos, que ce soit en tant que mannequin ou que super-héroïne, Ophélia était une flemmarde. Ce trait de caractère se coordonnait d'ailleurs parfaitement avec son kwami.

— Gamine... tu peux te lever et dire à ta chef de se taire, par pitié ? demanda Benjj en se lovant  
un peu plus dans les cheveux en bataille de sa porteuse.

— Bonjour Benjj, dit Ophélia en baillant. Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en soucier...

La seule réponse obtenue fut un grognement du petit chat noir, ce qui eut pour effet de décrocher un sourire joueur sur le visage de la blonde.

— Si tu me laisses dormir vingt minutes de plus, tu auras une double ration de camembert.

— Je peux même te chanter une berceuse pour une triple ration ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt,  
soudainement un peu plus réveillé.

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur avant de refermer complètement les yeux. Mais ce moment de tranquillité fut très bref, puisque Adeline entra directement dans la chambre de l’adolescente pour la réveiller. Elle en profita pour lui lire son programme de la journée, et ce faisant, elle vit une lueur de joie, assez inhabituelle, sur le visage de la jeune Ophélia.

— Donc... je suis libre de onze à quinze heures ? demanda Ophélia avant de poursuivre, ayant eu la confirmation de la secrétaire. Vous pensez que je vais pouvoir aller manger avec mes amis ce midi ?

— Vos amis... commença l’adulte d'un ton sceptique. Votre père sera disponible vers dix heures, je vous fixerai un rendez-vous avec lui pour en parler.

Sur ces derniers mots, Madame Sancoeur laissa Ophélia se préparer. Elle se mit enfin debout, tout en demandant à son kwami d’aller manger plus loin, pour se changer et ainsi enfiler les vêtements qu'on lui avait préparés pour les séances photo du matin. Alors qu'elle n'était qu’en sous-vêtements, elle entendit une petite voix affreusement mignonne lui dire sur le ton le plus innocent possible :

— T'es bonne Ophé’ !

Il s'ensuivit un cri de la demoiselle, qui eut des envies de meurtre envers son adorable petit pervers de kwami, ainsi que des éclats de rire de ce dernier.

Trois heures plus tard, lors d’une pause improvisée, Ophélia entra dans le bureau de son père qui avait, par chance, accepté cette entrevue avec sa propre fille. Certes, elle était ce qui importait le plus à ce dieu vivant du stylisme, mais il n'en restait pas moins très froid, distant et autoritaire avec sa fille. C'est pourquoi elle hésitait et butait sur ses propres mots. Tourner correctement une phrase devant lui n'était pas chose facile.

Elle réussit tout de même à aligner quelques mots les uns après les autres, afin de se faire comprendre, mais son effort ne servit pas à grand-chose.

— Je ne sais pas... Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? demanda Mathias Agreste sans la  
moindre émotion dans la voix.

Ophélia avait de l’espoir. Il n'avait pas dit oui, mais il n'avait pas refusé non plus. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin sortir de sa prison dorée pour...

— Kathrynia et moi allons rejoindre Guillaume et Delphine dans un restaurant pour manger une  
raclette et ensuite nous...

— C'est non, répondit-il avant de préciser sa pensée. Aurais-tu oublié que tu as un régime à  
suivre ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas prendre cinq kilos en un repas seulement pour traîner  
avec des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de leur ligne ?

Désormais, la jeune fille était profondément déçue. Il n'avait donc que cela à l'esprit. Le travail. Encore et toujours le travail.

Elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de trouver un compromis, comme amener sa propre nourriture ou se cacher si des journalistes arrivaient pour qu’ils ne puissent pas voir la descendante Agreste manger _n'importe quoi avec n’importe qui_. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était triste à admettre, mais son père était tout aussi borné que sa Lady. Quelle drôle, et mauvaise, coïncidence.

Le rendez-vous ne se termina pas en dispute. Quoi qu'il puisse être dit, Monsieur Agreste avait toujours raison et avait toujours le dernier mot. Inutile de gaspiller sa salive plus que nécessaire. La demoiselle retourna dans sa triste chambre, uniquement accompagnée de son kwami.

— Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Käthrynia est ta meilleure amie, elle ne t'en voudra pas... commença  
Benjj en prenant son fromage pour le dévorer.

— Je n’ai pas peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Elle sait que je n'y peux rien et, de toute façon, ça aurait  
été justifié. Mais elle était tellement contente qu'on se retrouve tous les quatre pour une fois...

Ophélia déverrouilla son téléphone pour ensuite sélectionner le contact de son amie. Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle appuya sur l'icône verte et la gorge serrée qu'elle répondit au « Allô » joyeux de son amie.

— Salut Käth’... tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire...

*******

_Au même moment, quelques rues plus loin._

Enseveli sous la chevelure de son porteur, un petit renard ouvrit doucement un œil. Le soleil, qui filtrait par les interstices du volet de la chambre, était venu troubler son sommeil. La petite créature s’étira avant de se redresser et de voleter jusqu’au bureau face au lit. Elle regarda avec curiosité les objets étranges qui recouvraient celui-ci, notamment les cubes amovibles que son porteur s’amusait à manipuler dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

Le petit renard se posa sur l’un d’eux, se lovant prêt à continuer sa nuit, sa queue devant ses yeux pour les protéger d’éventuels rayons intempestifs. Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer quand le téléphone portable vibra doucement. Le kwami bougea ses grandes oreilles pointues en direction du bruit. L’appareil se manifesta une seconde fois et la créature se décida à regarder de plus près de quoi il était question. La photo d’une demoiselle au carré rouge apparut à l’écran, montrant que celle-ci tentait de joindre son élu. L’appel prit fin et, quelques secondes plus tard, un message texte apparut sur le téléphone. Le kwami regarda le jeune homme qui dormait toujours et se décida à le réveiller. Le petit renard s’approcha et se posa sur le bras que le jeune homme avait en travers du visage.

— Guillaume, murmura la créature d’une voix fluette.

Elle n’obtint en réponse qu’un vague grognement et après trois essais infructueux, elle se décida à laisser tomber la délicatesse. Le petit renard se ramassa sur lui-même avant de se propulser sur le visage du jeune homme, effectuant les bonds de chasse caractéristiques de ses homologues sauvages. Il se laissa retomber lourdement et effectua plusieurs bonds plus brusques les uns que les autres.

— Duune, grogna Guillaume.

Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant d’éloigner l’animal qui esquiva sans problème.

— Tu dois te lever. Ton amie t’a appelé plusieurs fois déjà.

Le jeune homme se décida enfin à s’asseoir sur son lit. Le kwami vint se poser sur sa tête alors qu’il se levait pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. La tête dans le brouillard, il se réveillait doucement alors que la créature reniflait avec curiosité les différents mets présents sur la table, avant de faire un air dégoûté. Guillaume se moqua gentiment avant de mettre plusieurs poignées de noix dans une assiette. Les moustaches du renard frémirent et il ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer sa nourriture favorite. Le garçon attaqua son gros petit déjeuner avec appétit. Duune, qui finissait de grignoter sa noix, regarda le garçon la tête sur le côté, une oreille tombante.

— Tu manges plus que tout un clan d’ogres réunis, lança-t-elle de sa petite voix.

— C’est vrai que tu as côtoyé beaucoup d’ogres. Puis venant de celle qui pourrait manger  
plusieurs kilos de noix en quelques heures, cette remarque me fait doucement rire.

— Ce sont des êtres très voraces. Et je tiens à dire que je suis un kwami, j’ai besoin d’énergie  
pour te transformer en super-héros.

— Oui, tu es surtout très gourmande, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Le kwami fronça son nez, agacé. Guillaume lui gratta derrière l’oreille en passant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, le petit renard se hâta de rejoindre l’étagère où étaient rangés les nombreux DVDs de dessins animés que collectionnait le garçon. Duune prit celui de _Rox et Rouky_ et le plaça dans le lecteur avant de brancher le casque à l’ordinateur. Le film démarra enfin et le kwami se plaça entre les deux oreillettes pour écouter tranquillement. Guillaume sortit de la salle de bain, bien une demi-heure plus tard, et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires avant de quitter la maison. Le petit renard décrocha son regard de l’écran un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s’ouvre de nouveau.

— Duune !

Le kwami rigola avant d’éteindre l’écran et de voler jusqu’à son porteur.

— Maintenant nous sommes en retard.

— Si tu ne m’avais pas oublié aussi, répliqua la créature sur un ton faussement vexé.

— Tu t’es bien gardée de te manifester.

— Mais je regardais un film de la plus haute importance.

— Encore devant _Rox et Rouky_ ? demanda le garçon.

Le kwami se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se glisser dans la poche de la chemise de Guillaume.

— Tout est bon pour grappiller quelques minutes du film, petite maligne.

— Si nous ne partons pas de suite tu risques d’être encore plus en retard.

Elle reçut un regard blasé comme seule réponse alors qu’ils se mettaient en route.  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant à raclette, Käthrynia attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés.

— Te voilà enfin ! Entre Ophélia qui ne peut pas venir, Delphine qui va être encore en retard et  
toi qui n’arrivais pas, j’ai cru que cette sortie allait encore tomber à l’eau.

— Hé, je suis là. Puis si ça ne tenait qu’à Ophélia, elle serait là et Delphine est toujours en retard. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça t’étonne encore.

La jeune fille au carré rouge se contenta de rentrer dans le restaurant, invitant le garçon à la suivre. Ils s’installèrent, attendant leur amie pour commander. Käthrynia tapotait la table avec une des pelles à raclette, visiblement agacée. Alors que Guillaume allait parler, Delphine entra en trombe dans le restaurant avant de s’asseoir près de ses amis tout en les saluant, le souffle court.

— Ophé... Ophélia n’est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration.

— Non, son père n’a pas voulu la laisser sortir, expliqua l’unique garçon de la table.

Delphine commença à geindre, se plaignant de l’absence de la jolie blonde qui faisait battre son cœur. Guillaume l’écouta avec patience alors que dans son coin Käthrynia fulminait.

— Sinon, juste passer du temps avec nous, ce n’est pas suffisant ? lança-t-elle avec colère.

Delphine arrêta de suite de parler.

— Moi aussi je suis déçue par son absence, mais ce n’est pas en ressassant la chose que cela va  
changer quoi que ce soit. Alors arrête de te plaindre Delphine.

Celle-ci resta stupéfaite face au ton assassin de son amie. Guillaume quant à lui fronça doucement les sourcils.

— Ça ne sert à rien de t’énerver sur elle et...

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sûrement pour se calmer. Delphine se confondit en excuses auprès de Guillaume qui lui expliqua qu’elle n’avait rien fait de mal. C’est alors que des cris résonnèrent dans la rue et qu’une substance collante éclaboussa les baies vitrées du restaurant.

*******

Toujours cloîtré dans son antre depuis sa discussion avec Ophélia, Mathias Agreste attendait patiemment que le cœur d’un Parisien s'assombrisse pour en faire sa nouvelle victime. À ses côtés, son kwami, Bunaa, redoutait les instants qui allaient suivre. Elle avait horreur des agissements du styliste. Mais étant son maître, elle lui devait obéissance, elle n’avait pas le choix.

Après de longues minutes à réfléchir à différents plans, l’instinct machiavélique qui sommeillait en lui se réveilla et il demanda à son kwami de le transformer tandis que le volet qui recouvrait le vitrail derrière lequel il faisait régner la terreur s’ouvrait tranquillement. Il put ainsi visualiser sa prochaine victime et commencer l’un de ces monologues dont lui seul avait le secret.

— Une demoiselle privée de sa pause entre amis par des circonstances particulières, c’est tout ce que recherchaient mes akumas, dit-il en serrant son poing en signe de victoire. Priver ma fille de sortie aura été plus utile que prévu finalement...

Un akuma se rapprocha du Papillon et il l’enferma soigneusement entre ses mains gantées, avant d’avoir recours à son pouvoir. Ainsi, le petit papillon blanc devint un maléfique akuma noir et violet qui s’envola vers d’autres cieux.

*******

Käthrynia faisait les cent pas devant le restaurant. Pourquoi Ophélia n’était-elle pas libre de vivre comme les autres jeunes de son âge ? Comme si une simple raclette pouvait porter préjudice à son rôle de mannequin. Alors qu’elle continuait à maudire la triste existence de son amie, un petit papillon noir vint se cacher dans la pelle à raclette qu’elle tenait toujours en main et une voix malfaisante résonna dans son esprit.

— Super, euh... Super-Raclette ? Bon, on va dire ça, commença doucement une voix grave que la demoiselle ne semblait pas connaître. Super-Raclette, je suis le Papillon. Je peux te permettre de libérer ton amie ainsi que toutes les personnes dont les obligations les empêchent de savourer des raclettes avec toi. Mais en échange, tu devras obtenir pour moi les Miraculous de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir.

— Très bien Papillon, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

La magie de l’akuma l’enveloppa alors qu’elle se transformait en super-vilain. Une combinaison de cuir écru recouvrit son corps et dans sa main reposait désormais une sorte de bazooka avec une pelle à raclette gravée dessus. Les gens présents regardèrent la jeune fille récemment transformée avec une crainte non feinte avant de tenter de fuir.

— Les rats cherchent à quitter le navire, comme c’est navrant. Pourtant il me semble que les rongeurs adorent le fromage.

Tout en disant cela, elle tira sur la foule avec son arme aspergeant de fromage à raclette tous ceux qui tentaient de fuir sa fureur.

Delphine et Guillaume étaient sortis en trombe du restaurant et constatèrent avec horreur que leur amie avait été akumatisée. Guillaume allait demander à Delphine de se mettre à l’abri, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Il jura alors que le nouveau sbire du Papillon rigolait froidement.

— Je suis Super-Raclette ! À présent tout le monde mangera de la raclette, surtout Ophélia. Et Monsieur Agreste regrettera de ne pas l’avoir laissée manger avec ses amis.

Elle tira avec son bazooka entre deux bâtiments et plusieurs fils de fromages se fixèrent de part et d’autre. Elle s’élança et se servit du fromage comme d’un trampoline afin de se propulser vers le manoir Agreste.

Guillaume, qui s’était mis dans un coin à l’écart, regarda son amie akumatisée s’éloigner, impuissant.

— Duune, je ne peux pas rester là pendant que mes amis sont en danger.

Le kwami voleta pour se mettre face à lui.

— Ladybug a été bien claire à ce sujet. Si elle a besoin de nous, elle saura nous trouver.

Guillaume allait répliquer, mais le renard l’en empêcha.

— Dark Féline et elle sauront se débrouiller, ne t’en fais pas. Tes amis ne risquent rien.

Malgré ces mots réconfortants, ni Guillaume ni Duune n’étaient convaincus que cette attaque se passerait sans encombre.

*******

Une fois de plus, l'héritière de la famille Agreste était seule, attablée, devant son assiette pleine - à moitié - du peu de nourriture que sa diète lui laissait manger. Sa distraction était son téléphone sur lequel elle regardait pas mal de choses, notamment les informations.

— Bonjour à tous, ici Nadja Chamack. Un nouveau super-vilain est en ville depuis une petite dizaine de minutes désormais. Nous n'avons toujours pas d'indices sur ses intentions ou ses pouvoirs, bien qu'ils semblent être en rapport avec... la raclette. Les protecteurs de Paris devraient bientôt faire leur apparition, mais nous n'avons, pour l'heure, pas de nouvelles d'eux...

Ayant Adeline juste devant elle, Ophélia se retint de laisser passer une injure, bien que ce fût très tentant. Voilà encore une occasion pour elle de penser que Dark Féline finirait par ne plus servir à rien si elle restait enfermée dans cette maison. Mais au-delà de son devoir d’héroïne, un autre problème lui vint à l'esprit.

Ladybug.

Bien évidemment, cette éblouissante personne n'était pas un problème en soi, bien au contraire, mais la demoiselle détestait laisser celle qui faisait ardemment battre son cœur seule pendant une bataille. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester seule bien longtemps, puisqu'un nouveau héros était récemment arrivé, mais la peur était toujours présente.

Pour distraire un peu la secrétaire de son père, Ophélia prétexta que sa viande n'était pas assez cuite. Adeline récupéra donc l’assiette pour la changer, ce qui permit au kwami de la malchance de sortir de sa cachette.

— C'est bon ? Tu es prête pour un bon bout de fromage ? s'exclama-t-il en se léchant les babines.

— Benjj, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très fromage et puis de toute façon nous avons d'autres choses à faire, mais je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser d’Adeline...

— Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu t'es faite attaquer par la méchante ! proposa Benjj en s’allongeant sur la table.

— Parce que tu penses vraiment qu’une akumatisée va venir jusqu'ici pour me faire manger de la raclette ?

Alors que la blondinette commençait à rire, les yeux du petit kwami s’ouvrirent en grand et il retourna vivement se cacher dans le filet de sa porteuse.

Ayant entendu le bruit strident d'une vitre qui explosait derrière elle, Ophélia comprit. Elle n’esquissa pas le moindre geste, désirant demander confirmation à Benjj.

— J’ai parlé trop vite, c'est ça ?

Le petit être magique passa juste sa tête au niveau du ventre d’Ophélia pour lui montrer son air désespéré.

— Non, tu crois ?

*******

Lolla n’eut pas le temps de presser sa porteuse qu’elle avait déjà prononcé l’incantation de transformation. Avec sa combinaison rouge à points noirs et les cheveux fendus en deux couettes, elle s'élança hors de sa cachette.

Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir l’akumatisée du jour s’envoler grâce à son trampoline de fromage.

La super-héroïne se posa alors mille et une questions :

Qui cherchait elle ? Ophélia Agreste.

Que voulait elle ? Faire manger de la raclette à Ophélia Agreste.

Ou allait elle ? Chez Ophélia Agreste.

Ophélia Agreste, l’unique objet de convoitise de Super-Raclette - et de Ladybug également. L’alter ego de Delphine ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, c’était hors de question.

Alors qu’elle se préparait à s’élancer à la suite de l’ennemie, une voix l'interpella. Une voix rauque :

— Ladybug !

La coccinelle fit volte-face et chercha la source de cet appel : Guillaume.

Le garçon se tenait droit non loin d’elle, lui transmettant en un regard ses intentions.

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement. Elle ignorait à quel point l’akumatisée était puissante, mais son canon à fromage semblait assez puissant et, connaissant Käthrynia, elle serait sûrement pleine de ressources. Par ailleurs, elle ignorait combien de temps Dark Féline allait mettre pour la rejoindre... or c’était la protection d’Ophélia dont il était question. Ladybug ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de risque.

— Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, fut sa seule réponse, avant de lancer son yo-yo en direction du manoir des Agrestes et de disparaître.

*******

Guillaume et son kwami regardèrent tous deux Ladybug s’élancer dans la direction qu’avait prise le super-vilain du jour.

— Finalement, il semblerait que Paris ait besoin de Purple Fox plus tôt que prévu, commenta le petit renard.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de sortir le collier qu’il cachait sous sa chemise. Le miraculous du renard.

— Prête ? demanda-t-il au kwami qui hocha la tête en réponse. Alors Duune, transforme-moi !

La créature se fit absorber dans le pendentif en forme de queue de renard et le garçon se transforma en super-héros. Une combinaison recouvrit son corps. Si toute la zone du ventre était blanche, le reste était orange vif, rappelant ainsi la fourrure de l’animal qu’il incarnait. Les extrémités de la combinaison étaient violet foncé, tirant presque sur le noir, et des oreilles de renard étaient apparues sur sa tête. Ses longs cheveux devinrent plus orangés et les pointes se colorièrent en blanc. Pour finir, une flûte traversière apparut dans sa main. Il était prêt.

Il s’élança sur les toits parisiens à toute vitesse. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait usé de son miraculous, il ne prit pas le temps de regarder le paysage qui s’offrait à lui. Il devait aider Ladybug et Dark Féline, il devait sauver Ophélia et surtout il devait sortir Käthrynia des griffes du Papillon. Il courait à en perdre haleine, bondissant de toit en toit, quand enfin le manoir Agreste se dessina au loin. Il aperçut une tache rouge esquiver une attaque de fromage fondu. En s’approchant, il put observer Ladybug virevolter avec élégance, évitant les attaques de l’akumatisée. Elle effectua un salto arrière et balança son yo-yo avec force pour tenter de récupérer l’arme de Super-Raclette. Cependant, l’héroïne était seule, sa célèbre partenaire n’était pas sur les lieux. Le super-vilain rechargea son arme qu’il pointa sur la Coccinelle. Purple Fox n’hésita pas une seconde avant de plonger dans la bataille pour venir en aide à la célèbre héroïne et l’éloigner de la zone de tir.

— Tout va bien Ladybug ?

La demoiselle reprit doucement son souffle avant de répondre.

— Oui. Merci d’être venu.

Le jeune homme fit un vague geste de la main.

— Ne me remercie pas, c’est normal. Dark Féline n’est toujours pas arrivée ?

Ladybug soupira tout en ouvrant son yo-yo.

— Non et je n’arrive pas à la joindre. J’espère qu’il ne lui est pas arrivé des ennuis...

Le super-héros renard posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Ne t’en fais pas, je suis sûr qu’elle va bien.

C’est alors qu’une voix résonna non loin d’eux et ils connaissaient la propriétaire de la voix en question.

— Käthrynia ?!

Ophélia se tenait devant l’akumatisée, dans la cour du manoir, les poings serrés et le regard déterminé.

— Je ne suis plus Käthrynia mais Super-Raclette. Vois le bon côté des choses Ophélia, maintenant tu pourras manger tout le fromage que tu veux.

Et avant que quiconque n’ait pu esquisser un geste, le sbire du Papillon visa la jeune Agreste qui disparut sous une montagne de fromage.

Un hurlement d’horreur vint briser le silence de mort qui avait pris possession des lieux.

Purple Fox maintenait Ladybug serrée contre lui pour l’empêcher de se jeter aveuglément dans la bataille. Elle finit par cesser de hurler, mais des larmes de désespoir virent troubler l’ambré de ses yeux.

— Nous devons la sauver, croassa-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, le garçon dégaina sa flûte, prêt à la manier à la manière d’un sabre.

Voyant que son partenaire était fin prêt, la super-héroïne lui indiqua d’un mouvement de bras qu’il était temps d’entrer en scène, une fois ses yeux essuyés.

*******

Cela faisait désormais quelques minutes que la demoiselle n’entendait plus rien. Super Raclette avait dû partir, la laissant ainsi seule. Le silence de mort qui régnait ne la rassurait guère, mais c'était toujours mieux que les cris que sa Lady avait poussés un peu plus tôt.

Le pire son qui puisse exister.

— Tout va bien Benjj, tu n'es pas étouffé dans mon écharpe ? demanda-t-elle, préférant penser à autre chose.

— Tant que ça continue à sentir aussi bon dans les parages, moi, ça me va ! J'ai même envie de dire que tout ce fromage... c'est. .. c'est...

— C'est ? souffla l’héroïne, s'attendant à une bonne grosse hyperbole de son kwami.

— C'est juste le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Être littéralement enseveli de fromage, c’est tellement beau, et ça me donne tellement faim !

Ophélia eut alors une idée en tête, une idée un peu étrange, et qui risquerait de prendre du temps. Mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, non ?

— Benjj, je crois que j'ai un plan qui va te faire plaisir...

*******

Les deux héros se lancèrent à la suite de Super-Raclette, à l’intérieur du manoir, et se retrouvèrent au centre du hall, face à la super-vilaine. Ne sachant pas quelle cible choisir en premier, l’akumatisée hésita pendant une fraction de seconde avant de pointer son unique canon à fromage sur le nouvel arrivant. Loin d’être désorienté par ce choix, Purple Fox bondit en l’air avant que le fromage ne puisse l’atteindre.

— Fais attention, lui lança Ladybug, la raclette est tellement collante qu’il est impossible de s’en défaire une fois empêtré dedans !

— Comme si je n’avais pas deviné, répondit le jeune homme en esquivant le second tire, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

L’alter ego de Delphine eut pendant deux secondes envie de le remettre à sa place, mais la mission primait pour le moment.

La demoiselle, par expérience, était parfaitement consciente que même si son ennemie ne visait exclusivement que son partenaire du moment, il était fort probable qu’elle garde également un œil sur elle.

Ladybug envoya donc son yo-yo s'enrouler autour d’une rambarde à l’étage d’au-dessus, pour gagner en hauteur, tout en surveillant que le nouveau ne soit pas en état de faiblesse. Ce dernier, bien qu’inexpérimenté et loin d’être un grand sportif, se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Il esquivait chacun des lancers de fromage sans difficulté, mouvant son corps au minimum pour économiser ses forces bougeant le minimum qu’il fallait. Stratégiquement, il se plaçait toujours de façon à ne jamais se retrouver dos au mur, profitant des angles morts que lui offraient les énormes poteaux de l’entrée.

Super-Raclette en eut assez de jouer à cache-cache avec un renard un peu trop futé et sous l’ordre du Papillon, chargea Ladybug.

Enfin... chargea dans le vide, car l’endroit où se trouvait la super-héroïne quelques secondes auparavant était à présent vide. En effet, la demoiselle masquée avait profité de la cachette que lui offraient les rambardes pour se déplacer accroupie en toute discrétion. Ainsi, elle put arriver derrière la super-vilaine, alors qu’elle lui tournait le dos. Ses jambes en avant, elle s’apprêtait à immobiliser les bras de l’akumatisée le long de son corps, pour pouvoir lui dérober son canon. Mais pour le plus grand malheur de Ladybug et Purple Pox, l’avant du bazooka pivota d’avant en arrière et cracha du fromage en plein sur la Coccinelle.

*******

— Tu t’en sors Benjj ? demanda Ophélia, de plus en plus pressée d’être sortie de ce tas de fromage odorant.

— Je finis de manger ce qui est sur ta chaussure et tu seras libre ! répondit avec joie le petit kwami en se remettant à savourer son repas.

Il avait souvent trouvé que les plans de sa porteuse, contrairement à ceux de sa partenaire, étaient... clairement stupides. Mais après avoir dû manger un amas de fromages à raclette à taille humaine, il se dit qu’il ne ferait plus jamais le moindre commentaire à ce sujet.

À peine deux secondes plus tard, Ophélia fut libre. Elle s’empressa de remercier son cher kwami avant de se diriger à l’arrière du manoir pour prononcer les mots magiques qu’elle chérissait tant.

— Benjj, transforme-moi !

*******

Sachant qu’elle allait se faire toucher en pleine tête, Ladybug retint sa respiration et commença à se protéger le visage à l’aide de ses mains, prête à encaisser le coup et surtout l’odeur. Mais au lieu de sentir la matière visqueuse la submerger, ce fut un bras, venant de derrière, qui se referma fermement autour de ses épaules.

— On ne touche pas à ma Lady.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de la Coccinelle, Dark Féline avait enfin fait son apparition et avait été assez rapide pour s’interposer à l’aide de son bâton entre l’héroïne et son adversaire.

— Alors ça y est, le petit groupe est au complet ? On va enfin pouvoir commencer à s’amuser ! balança l’akumatisée avec un sourire carnassier tout en se redressant fièrement.

— Tu vas voir qui va faire bouffer du fromage à qui ! répondit Dark Féline avec un sourire joueur.

Ladybug s’écarta un peu du champs de bataille, voyant que Purple Fox allait soutenir sa partenaire, tout en déclamant encore une fois que la nouvelle arrivée était complètement folle.

Il était temps pour elle de remettre les choses dans l’ordre pour en finir avec ce combat qui avait trop duré à son goût. Elle ne savait toujours pas où était Ophélia ni comment elle allait, et il était hors de question de rester plus longtemps dans cette situation. Elle attrapa son yo-yo et le lança en l’air en clama :

— Lucky Charm !

Un embout en forme triangle. Voilà tout ce que Lolla avait trouvé à lui donner, un simple embout triangulaire qui semblait pouvoir s'emboîter dans un cylindre.

Bien que cet... outil soit assez déstabilisant, puisqu’il ne ressemblait en rien à un objet du quotidien, Ladybug resta fidèle à ses habitudes et inspecta les environs.

Regardant autour d’elle, elle scruta ce qui l’entourait et ne vit qu'une seule et unique chose qui attira son attention : la flûte du Renard.

Ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle devait en faire, elle fit signe à ses partenaires de la rejoindre pour discuter d'un plan.

Dark Féline fut la première aux côtés de Ladybug, bien trop contente de retrouver cette proximité qui lui avait manqué. Purple Fox les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, ayant profité de l'effet de surprise qu’avait causé la retraite de la femme en noire pour asséner un imposant coup de poing dans la figure de son ennemi.

Ladybug put donc leur faire part de son plan de distraction et... d’improvisation, puisqu'elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi servait ce triangle minuscule.

— Ne t'en fais pas ma Lady, lui répondit la porteuse de la bague du Chat Noir. Mon _chat-rme_ félin suffira sans doute à la faire tomber entre mes griffes...__

_ _— On veut que tu la distraies, Dark, la coupa l’alter ego de Guillaume. Personne ne t'a demandé de la draguer._ _

_ _Dans un élan de maturité, la Féline tira la langue au héros avant de se mettre à crier des imbécillités à l’akumatisée._ _

_ _Pendant ce temps, Ladybug présenta le Lucky Charm à Purple Fox pour qu'ils puissent réfléchir ensemble sur la manière de l'utiliser. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un élan de génie, ils se mirent à s’exclamer en même temps :_ _

_ _— J'ai une idée !_ _

_ _Ils se regardent et voulurent rire, mais voyant Dark Féline esquiver de justesse un énième jet de fromage, ils préférèrent s’abstenir._ _

_ _— Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? demanda Ladybug, bien qu'elle connût parfaitement la réponse._ _

_ _— Oh que oui !_ _

_ _Le jeune homme fixa le triangle sur sa flûte et la porta à sa bouche juste avant de crier :_ _

_ _— Mirage !_ _

_ _Intérieurement, Purple Pox aurait été très tenté de remplacer l’incantation du renard par « Triangulaire » mais ce serait se tromper de héros et surtout d’univers._ _

_ _Sa flûte fouetta l’air sur son passage et envoya une multitude d’éclats orangés dans la direction de l’akumatisée : une multitude d’Ophélia apparut autour de cette dernière. L’akumatisée se concentra alors sur les nouvelles arrivantes, se détournant complètement des héros. D’abord doucement, les clones de la demoiselle Agreste se mirent à courir autour de Super-Raclette, en formant un triangle. Mais assez rapidement, elles accélérèrent et il fut bientôt impossible de les distinguer les unes des autres._ _

_ _Une Ophélia. Deux. Trois. Dix. Vingt-six. Quarante-trois._ _

_ _La super-vilaine porta sa main à sa bouche, prise d’une horrible envie de vomir en raison d’un affreux tournis. Manquant plus d’une fois de vaciller, la jeune fille laissa lourdement tomber son bazooka à ses pieds pour s’en servir en guise de canne._ _

_ _Ce geste fut comme un signal pour Dark Féline et Ladybug. La super-héroïne de noir vêtue amena sa main au ciel en criant :_ _

_ _— Cataclysme !_ _

_ _Alors qu’au même moment, la Coccinelle était montée à l’étage au-dessus et avait entouré les hanches de sa partenaire avec son yo-yo._ _

_ _— C’est le moment les filles ! lança Purple Fox._ _

_ _D’un coup sec, Ladybug tira sa complémentaire dans les airs, lui permettant d’atteindre une lampe qui trônait juste au-dessus de leur cible : Super-Raclette. La main de l’héroïne s’abattit sur l’unique barre métallique qui maintenait le lustre en l’air, l’oxydant de toute sa longueur._ _

_ _Ni le Papillon, ni l’akumatisée n’eurent le temps de hurler de stupeur que cette dernière se retrouva bien assommée, le corps étendu sur le carrelage de l’entrée._ _

_ _Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire, Purple Fox ramassa le bazooka à raclette pour l’envoyer à sa partenaire à couettes, qui le brisa en deux avec une facilité déconcertante._ _

_ _Un papillon noir que personne n’eut de difficulté à reconnaître s’extirpa de l’arme et Ladybug réalisa son éternelle cérémonie de purification._ _

_ _Quand elle eut fini, ses partenaires étaient côte à côte, l’attendant avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres pour le..._ _

_ _— Bien joué !_ _

_ __ _

*******

Ophélia regardait la table de la salle à manger du manoir, d’ordinaire vide, avec un regard tendre. Ses amis et son père mangeaient avec elle. Elle sentit son cœur se gorger d’amour face à cette vision. Delphine faillit renverser la carafe d’eau une bonne dizaine de fois, mais Guillaume rattrapait la situation à chaque fois, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille. Et comble de la surprise, Mathias Agreste et Käthrynia conversaient calmement, parlant de cinéma. Il fallait dire que la mère d’Ophélia, Émilie Agreste, avait été une célèbre actrice et, de ce fait, son père avait une grande culture dans le domaine. Ainsi Käthrynia et lui parlaient des diverses techniques de cadrage existantes. Si on avait dit à la jeune Agreste qu’elle verrait cela un jour, elle n’y aurait jamais cru.

Le majordome vint débarrasser les assiettes du plat principal avant de poser au centre de la table un plateau dans lequel reposait un ensemble de fromages plus variés les uns que les autres.

— Tu en veux un peu ma vieille ? demanda Guillaume tout en coulant un regard en coin à Käthrynia se mordit furieusement la lèvre, mal à l’aise.

— Je pense que j’ai eu ma dose de fromage pour les dix années à venir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Ce soir-là, des rires joyeux résonnèrent dans le manoir Agreste.

Pendant ce temps, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l’abri des regards, trois petites créatures regardaient les humains attablés.

— Encore une journée bien remplie aujourd’hui ! s’exclama Lolla, tout en grignotant un cookie.

— La plus belle journée de ma vie, ronronna Benjj, affalé sur le dos, une patte paresseusement posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Duune se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Ton élu a l’air de bien s’en tirer, commenta le kwami coccinelle.

Le petit renard braqua son regard sur ses compagnons avant de répondre.

— Très bien même. Il a beau ne pas vraiment y croire, avec ou sans le masque, il a tout d’un héros. J’espère qu’un jour il se rendra compte de tout ce qu’il apporte à son entourage et aux Parisiens également, à présent.

Duune regarda les adolescents rigoler avec un sourire. Lolla et Benjj firent de même.

— Ils forment une belle équipe, lança Lolla.

— En civil, tout comme en super-héros, continua Benjj.

— Et quand ils découvriront qui ils sont... termina Duune.

Les trois kwamis se jetèrent un regard, les yeux pétillants de malice.

L’histoire ne faisait que commencer.

**FIN**


End file.
